


Christmas at Daniels

by oceania



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is tasked with looking after Vala for the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Daniels

December 21st

“Because _we’re_ going to Minnesota, Cameron’s going home to Kansas and Teal’c is off-world, that’s why!”

“I know I know…but I wasn’t looking to have company this Christmas. I guess I assumed you’d take her and we would all meet for dinner at your place again.”

“Daniel, Jack and I are spending it _alone_ at the cabin. We’ve got two weeks and well….”

 

Daniel grimaced, “You’re trying to make a baby….spare me the details again please!”

“Tick-tock Daniel, I’m almost 42!”

Daniel tried not to look petulant. Having Vala with him at his apartment for the Christmas break worried him. While he had always rebuffed her advances, he wasn’t immune to her charms. Not immune at all. In truth, Vala Mal Doran had been the sole subject of his late night fantasies for many years now. That he had denied her so often stemmed only from a fear of being hurt, or worse still, compromising the work they were doing. But the thought of her sharing his home for two weeks filled him with anxiety.

 

“Saaam…” he pouted and looked at her over his lashes, “please…”

“Oh for God’s sake Daniel! I’ve been able to resist that puppy dog eye-batting thing you do for years now…give her a nice Christmas. You’re in love with her for crying out loud. Take this opportunity to do something about it!”  
“I’m not.”  
“Are too!”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Did anyone ever tell you that you’ve been living with Jack for way too long?”

“Sureyoubetcha,” she giggled. “Take care of her Daniel. You’re her family.”

“ _We_ are her family…”

“No, it’s _you_. Always has been. And what’s more Daniel? You **know** that already. Don’t waste any more time.”

December 23rd

And so it was that Dr. Daniel Jackson, PhD to the power of three and linguist extraordinaire found himself wearing a yellow smiley face sticker on his chest, and pushing a garish blue shopping cart through the busy aisles of Wal-Mart on December 23rd, an excited Vala chattering and bouncing ahead of him.  
“Can we get some lights Daniel?”  
“I don’t have a tree,” he sighed.  
“Can we get a tree Daniel?”  
“I guess,” Daniel exhaled patiently.  
“Can we get stockings for the fireplace?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“And ornaments?”  
“Sure…”  
“Can we get a real tree like Sam and Jack always have?”

Daniel gripped the cart so tightly his knuckles turned white, “That’s fine. Just a small one though.”  
“And a little turkey?”  
“Yep.”  
“And eggnog?”  
“Of course.”  
“And candy canes?”  
“Whatever Vala, just throw it in the cart!” Daniel laughed in spite of himself.

Two plush Santa hats hit the cart. Daniel winced. Chocolate truffles followed. Daniel smiled. The cart filled steadily.

Suddenly Vala squealed in delight and pointed at a row of table top Santas that were dancing and singing _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ , each in a different part of the song so that the cacophony resembled a camp song gone horribly wrong.

“And one of the dancing Santas?”

“Absolutely NOT!” Daniel snapped. “Over my dead body! Look Vala, I can actually feel myself losing valuable IQ points here…this place melts my brain. Can we get the basics and go somewhere else for the ornaments? There’s a nice Christmas store where I buy something for Sam and Cassie each year. We’ll go there next.”

 

Vala smiled brightly, “Do they have trees?”

“We pass a place on the way home. Can we get through the checkout please?”

The rest of the afternoon was far less hectic. At the _Holly Leaf_ , Daniel was surprised to learn that, dancing Santas aside, Vala had exquisite, if expensive taste. As she carefully considered each ornament, the owner smiled widely at Daniel, “Your first Christmas together?”

“Kind of…”

“She’s lovely. So much joy in her. You’re a lucky man.”

“Yeah…” Daniel said softly.

At the tree stand, Daniel watched in amusement as she rejected one tree after another; the tree salesman hauling out at least 20 before she chose the very first one she’d seen. “You know Matt,” she said with a toothy grin, “you were right all along! Isn’t the first one the perfect tree for us Daniel?”

Daniel laughed, “You know, I think you’re right!” He felt a sudden urge to sweep her up in his arms and twirl her around, but instead he gently took her hand to lead her back to the car. She looked at him shyly and then pulled him along as she practically scampered after the salesman. They were both winded and giggling by the time they reached the car.

“Oh Daniel,” she looked up at him breathlessly, “I’m just having the best time!”

“I’m glad,” he reached up to smooth a stray wisp of hair from her face, “me too.”

“Can we decorate as soon as we get home?” she asked excitedly.

“Of course! What else would we do?” he laughed. Indeed, he realized, there wasn’t anything he would rather do.

The rest of the day was spent stringing lights and watching Vala fuss around the apartment with the decorating. He waited happily for instructions, feeling a strange sense of peace and contentment creeping into his bones. It was odd to see his apartment so festive; he’d never been interested in Christmas décor and barely tolerated the obligatory tree decorating every year at Jack’s. This year however, was different. Better. He watched her hanging each delicate ornament on the tree and revelled in the look of joy on her face when at last she was finished.

“Do you like it?” she giggled merrily. ”I like it. It’s beautiful. Don’t you think so Daniel?”

“Beautiful,” he sighed but not in reference to the tree. “Absolutely beautiful. But we’re missing something. I’ll just go and get it.”

He returned with a large gold filigree star embedded with countless crystals. “Daniel, that’s exquisite. Wherever did you find something so beautiful?”

“Picked it up while you were choosing the ornaments,” he smiled brightly, “owner said it was one of a kind.” He handed it to her. “Here, I’ll lift you up so you can put it on top of the tree.”

“I can reach the top of the tree Daniel,” she teased.

“Let me lift you up anyway so you won’t have to stretch.” Daniel could easily have reached the top of the tree himself. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up effortlessly.

The star firmly in place, she slid down the length of his body and turned in his arms. “Thanks Daniel,” she said softly, “it means a lot to me that you’re doing this.” She hugged him tightly. Daniel’s heart began to beat wildly, but all too soon, she pulled away and fairly danced into the kitchen. “Start a fire Daniel, I’ll make us some supper.”

After dinner, she reclined on the floor in front of the fire. Surreptitiously, from where he sat on the couch, Daniel ran his eyes up and down her lithe form. Her skin was glowing in the firelight and he wondered what it would feel like to caress her. Lost in her loveliness, he failed to hear her when she spoke to him.

“Daniel? I _asked_ you if you would like some wine. Where’d you disappear to?”

 

“Mmmm…what?” He blushed in embarrassment and cursed himself inwardly. “Wine? Oh yes, I’ll get us some.” He sprang to his feet and hurried from the room. When he returned, he had the entire bottle and two glasses. He poured the wine and sat on the floor beside her. He took a swallow and stared into the flames, “This is nice.”

“Yes, it’s a nice wine. Portuguese right?”

“No, I meant…” he flushed again but soldiered on. “ _This_ is nice. Being here with _you_ is nice.”

“That too,” she said in surprise and looked at him over her lashes, unsure of what to say or do next. “So, what do you want to do with me tomorrow?”

Suddenly, Daniel became acutely aware of what his _body_ would like to do with her tomorrow. He cleared his throat self-consciously, and tried desperately to steady his voice. It cracked anyway. “Well, I have some last minute shopping to do but after lunch, I thought we might go skating on Palmer Lake.”

“I love skating! Not very good at it Daniel, so don’t expect my usual grace.” She giggled into her wine glass.

“I’ll keep you upright, I promise,” he chuckled and she smiled at him playfully.

“Oh I’m _counting_ on it Daniel.”

They finished their wine in gentle silence. Daniel was lost in thought, mulling over what Sam had said the other day. _You’re in love with her._ And, he was no longer able to deny it. He was in love with Vala. The nagging question of course was whether or not he should _do_ anything about it.

December 24th

 

Vala stood on wobbly legs, barely upright on her skates, and wrapped a red and white striped scarf around Daniel’s neck. “There now,” she smiled, “you look adorable.” Daniel grimaced and made a move to remove the plush Santa hat she had insisted he wear. “Daniel,” she scolded, “you need to keep warm!”

“You stole my other hat,” he grumbled half-heartedly. “I look ridiculous!”

“Adorable!”

“Idiotic!”

“We match! Stop whining!”

“Don’t wanna match,” he muttered, trying his best to pout but failing miserably. She looked into his eyes, and he was found out. “Oh all right then! If I must, I must…” he found himself laughing cheerfully.

“Come on darling, let’s get on with it! We’re burning daylight and I’ve been looking forward to this all day. You were gone for hours this morning!” She took off awkwardly, beckoning him to follow; but he easily overtook her and stopped a few feet in front of her holding out his hand. Vala took it but lost her balance anyway and very nearly fell.

“Hey, careful there,” Daniel cautioned while catching her up in his arms. “I really think it’s best if you hold on to me. We don’t want any Christmas Eve visits to the hospital.”

“Well,” she giggled and looked up at him, “if you think it’s best…”

“Oh, I _do_ ,” he sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Much nicer this way.” He kissed the top of her head impulsively as he held her. Vala’s breath caught and she looked up at him shyly, eyes full of devotion. Daniel’s heart skipped a beat then, but he pulled her out onto the ice and they began to skate in earnest. As she slowly gained confidence, Vala separated herself from Daniel somewhat but still continued to hold his hand as they circled the rink.

As they glided over the ice neither felt the need to make conversation. Both however, could not stop smiling and Daniel finally allowed himself to live in the moment. The sun was shining brightly, casting incredible shadows on the surrounding mountains, the air was crisp and clean and he was here with Vala. Daniel barely recognized the feeling bubbling up from his heart and he laughed at himself because of it. He felt happy. Finally. Here. Now. With the vivacious, complicated, challenging, beautiful and enchanting Vala. The woman who’d held his hand and dragged him kicking and screaming back to _life_. To love.

Abruptly, he stopped skating, very nearly sending Vala tumbling to the ice in the process. He grabbed her unceremoniously and swept her into his arms, lifting her off her feet and spinning around several times, her body glued to his. She laughed in delight and when he finally put her down she kept her arms wound tightly around his neck. Looking into his eyes, Vala saw the love, longing and passion she’d yearned to see for so long. “Sam told me that you were in love with me,” she said tenderly.

“Yeah well…” he ran his thumb gently across her bottom lip, “she’s right.” Vala closed her eyes and sighed before daring to look up again. Daniel smiled and took her face in his elegant hands. He kissed her gently at first but with growing passion. Vala surrendered to him completely as he deepened the kiss, his tongue at first tentative, becoming increasingly insistent, until she was sure he was going to climb inside her. It was the sweetest, most erotic kiss of her life.

“God,” he moaned as they broke apart. She nuzzled into him and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. “God Vala,” he said again, his voice gravely with desire. “I really should have done that years ago.”

“Mmmm…I’ll say.”

“Let’s go home.”

**************************************  
Daniel found it difficult to concentrate on his driving. An unspoken “What next?” loomed over them both and he found himself blushing under her gaze. Filled with anxiety, his palms were sweaty and his hands trembled ever so slightly. “Daniel,” Vala said at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence, “I’m absolutely starving! What are we going to make for dinner?”

Daniel exhaled slowly, aware only then that he had been holding his breath from the moment she first spoke. He marvelled at how easy it had suddenly become and he smiled broadly at her. “Well, I don’t think it’s exactly traditional Christmas Eve fare, but I have a craving for spaghetti. Must be all the outdoor exercise. I’m famished.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lovingly and stole a glance at her, finding eyes full of both adoration and amazement.

“Spaghetti it is then,” she pronounced and they chatted effortlessly for the rest of the way home.

When they entered the apartment however, he was filled again with a sense of nervous expectancy. Vala eased the tension by setting to work quickly in the kitchen and playfully teasing him. “What do I look like here Daniel Jackson, Suzy Homemaker? Get your delicious bottom in here and get to work!”

“Yes dear,” he chimed in mock servitude, “Let me just turn on the Christmas lights.” The living room glowed with soft gold and red. “Do you want me to light a fire?”

“I WANT some help in the kitchen!” she gently chided, “but yes Daniel, light a fire first if you must.”

Sneaking into the kitchen, he found her chopping an onion and crept up from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning over her shoulder. “Whatya doing?” he queried pressing his body against her. She shuddered, before ducking under his arms and squirming out from his embrace.

“Stop distracting us from our primary objective Daniel! Food first, snuggling later.”

He tried to grab her again and she thwapped his ass with a tea towel. Dutifully he continued chopping.

*********************************

They ate leisurely, enjoying each other’s company. He laughed at her feeble attempts to twirl the pasta onto her fork. She stuck her tongue out at him in mock protest. Everything was so easy between them so it came as a shock to Vala when, without preamble, Daniel suddenly said in a serious voice, “I’m sorry.”

“For _what_ Daniel? Everything is perfect. I’ve never been so happy.”

“Wasted too much time,” he mumbled. “It’s just…I wasn’t…”

“Shush. We just weren’t ready. Now we are. No regrets, no recriminations. You are the most amazing, loving, wonderful man. And may I say,” she added mischievously, “the _sexiest_ man alive.”

“I thought it was Johnny Depp this year,” he grinned.

“I KNEW IT. You’re the one who keeps stealing my _People_ magazines!”

“Busted. Guilty as charged.”

“Never mind. Now back to the sexiest man part. It’s you. Every woman at the SGC agrees. We took a vote.”

“Oh god,” he groaned. “You didn’t!”

“We did. It was unanimous. You. Daniel Jackson, sexiest man alive.” She rose from the table and held out her hand to him, leading him to the couch. When he sat down, she crawled onto his lap, straddling his legs and facing him. “Sexiest…” she purred and carefully removed his glasses, “sweetest…” she coiled her arms around his neck, “smartest…” she leaned her forehead against his, “man.”

“ _Your_ man,” he murmured and captured her lips, his kiss a heady mix of tenderness and arousal. The moment their tongues began to stroke against each other, he was hard, his cock surging against his jeans. He could feel her heat too as she squirmed against him. “God,” he moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, “I want you.”

“Take me to bed then.” She slid off his lap and stood in front of him. He rose silently, took her hand and led her to his room. It was dark as they entered but Daniel walked to his large antique bureau and switched on a lamp that filled the room with rich amber.

“I want to see you,” he murmured. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Vala smiled nervously as he moved towards her. “Daniel…”

“Vala…” he stroked the side of her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. “You’re trembling…”

“I’m a wee bit nervous actually,” she smiled weakly.

“Yeah?” he teased, “let me see if I can do something about that.” He tipped her face towards him and kissed her softly, easing her mouth open with his tongue. “So luscious,” he breathed into her neck before raining wet kisses and gentle nibbles over every bit of exposed flesh until Vala was trembling from arousal not nerves. “Better?” he whispered hotly into her right ear while casually unbuttoning her blouse.

“Uh-huh. Much…” She captured his mouth greedily but gasped when he began to rub his thumb over her left nipple, through the lacy fabric of her bra. “How’d you get there so fast?” she giggled.

“Covert ops,” he chuckled softly and slid her blouse off.

She plundered his mouth recklessly, all restraint gone, slipping her hands up underneath his sweater, and stroking his sculpted chest with abandon. “Mmmmmm…yummy, more please…” she sighed and pulled the sweater off. Desperate for the feel of his skin on hers, Vala hastily unfastened her bra stepping back to slip it off.

Daniel’s gasped, the image of all that alabaster skin, combined with the sheer beauty of her perfect breasts made him lose some of his early swagger. “Wow,” he breathed.

Vala smirked and closed the distance between them, pressing her naked torso against his. He shuddered. She slid her hand down his body, leaving a trail of heat, and began to gently stroke him through his jeans. Daniel moaned. “Is all this for me Daniel?” she whispered. Daniel’s response was to grab her bottom, and hold her in place while he ground into her. Vala panted against him and stroked his back, before sliding her hands inside his jeans and clutching his ass roughly, rubbing herself up and down his stiff length. That undid them both.

Daniel crashed his mouth onto hers and they kissed sloppily, frantic to possess each other. Daniel discovered that Vala had a very sensitive spot on her neck and he nibbled and licked it until she quivered and writhed in his arms. Vala learned that Daniel’s nipples were hot wired to his cock and that careful attention with her tongue and teeth made him almost shout with pleasure. By the time she dropped to her knees in front of him, he was no longer coherent. When she mouthed him through his jeans, he began to moan in a foreign tongue. When she pushed his jeans off of his hips and freed his eager cock, he was making so much noise, she laughed and then took him into her mouth all at once

Daniel moaned as the wet heat of her mouth surrounded him. When she applied soft suction and began to do magical things with her tongue, he had to fight to stay upright. “God Vala, oh….mmmm…you hafta stop…oh god…I’m gonna….” Vala stopped before he short-circuited. She rose and kissed him lushly allowing him to taste himself greedily. “Vala please…” he moaned huskily, “Need you…”

Taking two steps back from him, she began to unbutton her jeans and as he watched, mesmerized, she revealed the rest of her body to him. She drank in the sight of him as well. “God Daniel, you’re…mmmm…wow…spectacular comes to mind actually.” She turned and walked to the bed, lying back on it seductively.

“Are you giving me a “come hither” look Miss Mal Doran?”

“Actually, I was going more for ‘I need you inside me’ but whatever…”. As he watched, she sucked a finger into her mouth before circling it around a hardened nipple.

At that, Daniel quickly joined her on the bed. “You’re naughty _and_ nice,” he teased. She groaned and tried to pull him into position. “Patience young grasshopper,” he teased, “I have needs too, you know. And right now, I need to demonstrate to you just how beautiful you are.” He began a gentle exploration of her body, caressing and kissing each part of her ivory skin, stopping for a long while at her rosy nipples, licking them to tight nubs and using his tongue in ways that had Vala whimpering and clutching the sheets. He quietened her with a passionate kiss while he began to stroke her clitoris gently, sliding his fingers in and out of her, masterfully bringing her to the brink. “You’re so hot and wet for me Vala, so sexy.” She growled in response. When he began to tongue her nipples again, Vala began to vibrate with pleasure. She arched off the bed and clamped down hard on his slippery fingers.

“Please Daniel,” she begged, “please…” Daniel slid down the bed further and spread her wide. He buried his head between her legs and began to devour her. Vala thrust against his face bonking him hard in the nose. “Oh god, so sorry…” He silenced her by sucking her entire clit into his mouth and swirling his tongue in a way that reduced Vala to shuddering bliss. His fingers still inside, he began to stroke her g-spot in time with his tongue. Vala’s orgasm was immediate and prolonged. Daniel continued his attentions as she rolled into one screaming climax after another. She began to sob as her pleasure rippled through her in wave after wave of ecstasy. ‘Daniel, Daniel, please Daniel…now…want you..”

He crawled up her body and she clutched desperately at his ass, pulling him into her and wrapping her long legs around him. Daniel gasped, her fevered heat knocking the wind out him momentarily. “God Vala, you’re so….” He steadied himself with a deep breath, and gazed down at her. “You feel so good…”

“Yeah?” she murmured, “well, _you’re_ the sexiest man alive.” She squeezed against his cock tightly and he began to move, each thrust more pleasurable than the last. She rocked with him. It was exquisite and she thrummed with pleasure. “There really isn’t anything you don’t do well is there?” she moaned breathlessly. He answered by driving into her heated depths. “More Daniel, god…” She pulled him roughly against her and kissed him ferociously. They weren’t going to take this slowly, moving as one, inexorably towards rapture. Daniel’s breath was laboured and he was punctuating each thrust with a soft “uh”. Vala was unprepared for the orgasm that tore through her from deep within and she held on to him as she opened herself to it, aware that she was taking him with her, feeling him pulse inside her as she spasmed around him. Daniel silently shuddered and bucked into her as she stroked him through multiple aftershocks until they both collapsed, gasping for oxygen.

Daniel gently rolled onto his side and clasped her limp body to him. “Love you, love you,” he whispered over and over while he rocked her. When their breathing eased, he kissed her languidly, stroking her face and hair. He lost track of how long they held each other until quite suddenly Vala was wide-awake.

“I’m freezing here Daniel. Can you pull up the duvet?” It was tangled with the sheet and a fair distance from the bed but Daniel quickly grabbed them and shook them out over her. They floated down lightly. “Impressive trick Daniel. Actually, you’re full of impressive tricks,” she teased as he slid back into bed.

“C’mere,” he said sleepily. She scooted over to nestle on his chest, his strong arms encircling her. Vala traced delicate patterns over his chest and stomach and he mumbled, “Tickles…”

“You’re not much of a talker after sex are you Daniel?” she pushed up on an elbow to look at him. “But you see, there’s something I need to say.”

He opened his eyes drowsily and smiled at her and stroked her cheek. “’Kay, m’listenin.”

“No one has ever…” she choked on a sob. Daniel was instantly alert and concern flashed in his eyes. Vala continued, “I never knew what love was…” Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she struggled to say the words.

“Sssshh,” he soothed and gathered her into his warmth again, “s’okay sweetheart. You don’t have to…”

I do Daniel. I need to tell you how much I’ve loved you…for so long and that even if we’d never….I would have still loved you forever. And now, it’s like I’m finally….” She sighed brokenly and he held her closer still. “Like I’m finally…”

“Home?” he offered softly.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I’m home.” He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. “And…” she said, suddenly bright again, “I have never been one to kiss and tell….” He laughed out loud then. “But if word ever gets out what an incredible lover you are, and I do mean incredible darling. Not overstating your skill either; I think I may actually have lost consciousness at one point…”

He pulled her on top of him suddenly and thrust his hips upwards. She smiled, “Oooh, I see that you’re up for round two…Lucky me.”

Christmas morning

Daniel woke to the smell of fresh coffee. The bed was empty and for a moment he thought that last night may not have been real, but the sight of Vala bringing in two cups of steaming coffee cleared up any doubts. She was wearing his shirt, and the dreamy look of a woman who had been well _loved_ the night before. He propped himself up in bed and accepted the mug. “You look sexy as hell in the morning,” he said hoarsely.

“What’s that Daniel? No good morning or Merry Christmas?”

“Good morning and Merry Christmas. You look sexy as hell. Come back to bed…” he growled. She crawled up his body and kissed his nose. “Under the covers Vala…”

“Uh-uh…Santa came last night…”

“ _Several_ times…Santa wants to come again this morning…”

“Santa’s favourite elf wants to open her presents…”

 

“I opened mine last night…” he whispered huskily in her ear.

“Blah blah blah…I want presents and…breakfast.”

Daniel laughed and gently slapped her bottom, “Well get off me then…”

***********************

Daniel watched in delight as Vala carefully emptied her stocking, one item at a time, and delighted in how much joy each item gave her. He’d filled it with silly baubles: rhinestone hair clips, nail polish, bubble bath and the like. Each little gift earned him a squeal followed by a kiss. When she had emptied it entirely, he was ordered to start on his, which was jammed full of chocolates and special coffees, each one a particular favourite. He felt oddly moved, almost to tears, by her careful observations over the years. She grew concerned by his silence, “What’s the matter Daniel?”

He looked at her, his eyes glistening, “Nothing at all sweetheart, I’m just feeling…” He sighed happily, “ _Loved_.”

“Always Daniel,” she leaned toward him and softly kissed him, “always,” A brief make-out session ensued until Daniel broke it off with a laugh.

“Want the rest of my presents…”

“Oh NOW, you want _your_ presents….” she taunted.

They made short work of the gifts from the others until there were just two remaining. Vala shyly handed hers to Daniel, “I’m not sure if this is the right one but the woman in the book store told me it was…” Daniel tore off the wrapping and gasped at what he found. “Is it something you wanted Daniel?” she asked nervously.

“A first edition of Evans’ _Scripta Minoa_?” He ran his fingers over the cover and opened it reverently, “Oh my god, it’s signed….” Daniel choked back a sob.

“Do you like it?” she asked quietly.

He turned to her then, placing the book carefully on the coffee table, “God Vala, it’s something I’ve wanted forever…” He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. “I love it,” he murmured softly. “I love _you_.” More kissing seemed absolutely necessary and it quickly turned passionate. Daniel reluctantly pulled away before things went too far. “Vala, before we go back to bed and I fully express my appreciation, wouldn’t you like to open my gift?” He reached around her and picked up the small box.

She took it excitedly and ripped off the gold foil wrapping. Inside was a white velvet box, which she carefully opened to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful blue stone pendant. The oval stone was the colour of the Caribbean Sea and its slightly marbled surface held a depth of colour and movement that was almost hypnotic. It was set in swirls of silver that only heightened its luminous quality.

“I got it for you when I was visiting Atlantis a few months back. Well, I got the stone there anyway; I had it set here. The jeweller was insistent on knowing where I got the stone so I lied and told him it was a particularly nice piece of Larimar from the Caribbean. It’s similar enough I guess. Ironically they call it the Atlantis Stone but it’s really not the same…”

“You’re babbling Daniel,” she giggled.

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like it? The necklace I mean not the babbling…”

“You got this stone for me all those months ago?” she asked quietly. “You’ve loved me for ages haven’t you?”

“Yeah…it would seem so.”

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him rather thoroughly. “Does this mean you like it?” he teased.

“Uh-huh….I love.…mmph”.

“Done talkin…” Daniel moaned into her mouth as he carried her to bed.


End file.
